Para el resto de nuestras vidas
by Jecura
Summary: Una noche de borrachera nos puede llevar a cometer muchas locuras, y esto es lo que les pasará a Rachel y Jesse que sin planearlo se verán obligados a convivir, y todo por una noche loca.


_**Hola a todos, os traigo un nuevo Fic. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado. Sin mas preambulos, os dejo el primer capítulo a ver que tal os parece.**_

* * *

Era un día normal en Nueva York, como siempre, las calles abarrotadas de gente, los taxis inundaban la acera y el tráfico era ruidoso. El clima era extraño para aquel día, hacia un clima húmedo que era asfixiante y se veía en las corbatas ligeramente desabrochadas de los transeúntes que pasaban por las calles con mucha prisa, como la gente suele ir en esa ciudad.

La cafetería estaba abarrotada. Era hora punta, primera hora de la mañana, en la que la gente se disponía a desayunar antes de ocupar su respectivos puestos de trabajo. Los camareros andaban de un lado a otro con las bandejas repletas de tazas de café, y huevos revueltos, y multitud de alimentos para llenar de energía a sus clientes, en este caso eran clientas. El bar era muy conocido por contar con los camareros más atractivos de la ciudad, por lo tanto era frecuente la visita de clientas, más que de clientes masculinos.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios se ha metido Jesse? – Dijo un camarero rubio dejando su bandeja en la barra – Hoy el bar está más lleno que nunca, y no damos abasto con los pedidos, necesitamos a Jesse. ¿Sabes algo de él Allan? – El joven negó con la cabeza – Pensé que sabrías algo, ayer en la fiesta vi como desaparecía con aquella chica.

-Sí, no creo que llegaran muy lejos. Los dos estaban borrachos a más no poder. Seguramente Jesse estará ahora en su cama con dolor de cabeza…

-Llámalo, lo necesitamos aquí y ahora.

-Está bien – el camarero, saco su teléfono móvil y se dispuso a llamarlo, segundos después guardo el teléfono – No contesta. Ni siquiera al teléfono de su apartamento.

-¿Crees que estará bien?

-Seguramente sí. No creo que le haya pasado nada malo, ni que haya hecho ninguna tontería, lo conozco desde hace 5 años, y sé perfectamente como es.

**Flashback**

-Me iré para no volver – decía Jesse metiendo su ultima prenda de ropa en la maleta – Ya lo tengo decidido, iré a buscar mi propio camino y a luchar por mis sueños.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No quieres quedarte a intentarlo una vez más con Rachel?

-Estoy harto de esa historia. Ella ya eligió, y lo eligió a él por encima de mí. No pienso quedarme en Ohio, para ver como ella lo elige de nuevo.

-No te has esforzado lo suficiente como para ganarte su amor de nuevo, hermanito.

-Sarah, he hecho hasta lo imposible por volver a recuperarla, volví de california para pedirle perdón, pero se quedo con él. Me fui, volví otra vez para ver si aún quedaba alguna oportunidad de poder recuperarla, e incluso acepte el trato de ser el entrenador de Vocal Adrenaline para estar más cerca de ella, pero ni aún así. No quiero seguir estando en este triangulo amoroso, el que sobra en todo esto soy yo. Así que me voy.

-¿Pero de qué vas a vivir? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nueva York es la tierra de las oportunidades. Sé que ahí está mi oportunidad de triunfar y lo haré, ten claro que triunfaré. Nada es imposible para Jesse . Mientras espere mi oportunidad trabajaré de camarero, total, no creo que sea por mucho tiempo. Seguro que en cuanto llegue, mi oportunidad lo hará conmigo.

**Fin Flashback…**

* * *

-5 años trabajando aquí, y esperando a que llegue nuestra oportunidad.

-Vamos, las señora se impacientan si no le llevamos su desayuno.

-¿La haz localizado ya?

-No – dijo el joven dando vueltas por la habitación - ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije! Ayer se fue de la fiesta totalmente borracha, y con un desconocido al que ni siquiera le vi la cara. Ahora que le diré a Finn, le prometí que la cuidaría….

-Tranquilízate, ella debe de estar bien.

-No me perdonaría si algo malo llegase a pasarle, espero que no haya hecho ninguna locura. Cuando Rachel se emborracha se convierte en otra persona, y eso tú lo sabes bien Blaine.

-Lo mejor es que vayamos ahora mismo por los lugares a los que ella suele ir. Mejor aún, vamos a NYDA, a lo mejor estará en la puerta llorando, recordando viejos tiempos.

-Sí, mejor vamos – el joven cogió sus llaves y su teléfono móvil – Espero poder encontrarla, para poder estar tranquilo.

-No te preocupes, Kurt. La encontraremos sana y salva.

**Flashback**

-Kurt, estoy tan contenta – Rachel daba vueltas por la pequeña habitación del apartamento que habían alquilado – Estamos a punto de convertir nuestros sueños en realidad.

-Sí, pero este apartamento necesita urgentemente que alguien le da un toque de estilo. ¡Qué horrible es la decoración!

-Es la más barata que había – dijo Blaine entrando con las maletas a cada lado - no es fácil encontrar apartamentos baratos en el centro de Manhattan.

-El aire de esta ciudad… - dijo Rachel respirando fuertemente – Me será tan fácil acostumbrarme a este sitio.

-A mí en cambio, me costara hacerlo, y más en un sitio como este – Kurt miro todo el departamento con desagrado… - Definitivamente hay que redecorarlo

-¿Con qué dinero? – dijo Blaine sentándose – Apenas acabáis de llegar hoy, y dentro de unas semanas tendréis que ir a NYDA a empezar las clases, y mientras tanto debéis trabajar para costearos la vida en esta ciudad.

-Oírte me deprime, Blaine – dijo Kurt con un suspiro nostálgico.

-No te preocupes Kurt – dijo Rachel con una sonrisa – Ya verás que después de nuestro paso por NYDA nuestra vida cambiara, después de esto seremos grandes estrellas.

* * *

-No, aquí no está – dijo Blaine.

-Que recuerdos, hace 2 años que terminamos….y lo echo de menos – dijo Kurt mirando de arriba abajo el edificio – Rachel y yo creíamos que apenas completar nuestra formación aquí, nos caerían los papeles a montones. Llevamos dos años, y los papeles no vienen.

-Kurt, no te deprimas, lo primero, es lo primero, buscar a Rachel.

* * *

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas de las grandes ventanas de uno de los Penthouse más lujosos de Manhattan. La ropa esparcida por el suelo le daba mala imagen a aquel Pentohouse, junto con las diferentes botellas de alcohol, vino, y champan, acompañado de dos copas. La ropa seguía un rastro, que iba desde el gran salón hasta la habitación principal, en la que solo estaba esparcida la ropa interior. La habitación estaba terriblemente desordenada, como si hubiera pasado un huracán destruyendo todo a su paso.

Lo que despertó a Jesse fue una gran presión en su cerebro, sentía como si en cualquier momento le fuese a estrellar. Noto que su brazo rodeaba algo cálido, pero le dio poco importancia, lo que más le preocupaba era la luz molestosa que hacía que su dolor de cabeza fuese más intenso. Abrió bien los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel lugar no era su apartamento, esta vez su brazo cobró importancia. Intento moverlo, pero no podía, algo se lo impedía. Jesse giro lentamente su cuello para ver que impedía que su brazo se moviera, y la vio acostada a su lado, iluminada por un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana. Parecía la imagen de un ángel con el pelo des alborotado y sus pechos desnudos, a la vista de Jesse. Supuso que sería una chica más de tantas con quien él había mantenido relaciones sexuales en la ciudad. No pudo verla bien, ya que un gran mechón de pelo le cubría casi toda la cara, dejando solo a la vista su nariz y sus labios. Mientras Jesse intentaba liberarse, la mujer que estaba a su lado empezó a moverse y a gemir. Jesse quería ahorrarse la violenta e incómoda reacción de la chica al verse desnuda en, posiblemente, su cama y con un desconocido, porque Jesse no se acordaba de cómo demonios había ido a parar con ella en la cama.

-Menuda borrachera – dijo en un susurro incomprensible.

Jesse intentó apartar el brazo que rodeaba el cuello de la mujer, mientras unas gotas de sudor, por la tensión sostenida, rodaban libremente por su frente. Cuando consiguió apartar el brazo sin que la mujer se despertara, se sintió aliviado, creyó que ya todo estaba resuelto.

Un acto de torpeza al pisar el sitio inadecuado hizo que Jesse cayera de bruces contra el suelo, haciendo resonar toda la habitación por el golpe.

-¿Dónde estoy…? – oyó Jesse desde el suelo.

-Ahh... perdón por haberte despertado – dijo Jesse levantándose – Soy Jesse, Jesse … ¿y tú eres?

-¿Jesse? – dijo la joven mientras intentaba taparse los pechos desnudos y quitarse el mecho de pelo que le caía sobre la cara. - ¡Quiero morir!

-Perdona, ¿Qué? – la joven se arreglo el pelo y dejo ver su, lo que a Jesse le pareció en otros tiempos, hermosa cara. – No puede ser – dijo Jesse incrédulo y alejándose de la cama – Rachel….


End file.
